The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus.
In recent years, an image reading device has been reported that employs an LED as a light source, paying attention to environmental issues. As such an image reading device that employs an LED, for example, an image reading device has been reported that is configured to dispose a plurality of LEDs in a main scanning direction at predetermined intervals.
However, the image reading device that requires a plurality of LEDs has been disadvantageous in terms of cost performance in some cases.
In contrast, another image reading device has been reported that is configured to dispose a high-intensity LED at one end of a long stick-like light guiding member in a main scanning direction, which is composed of an acrylic resin or polycarbonate to extend in the main scanning direction.
In such a case, only a single (or a small number of) LED(s) is required, which brings about an advantage in terms of cost performance.
However, in order to uniformly irradiate a document with light in the aforementioned type of image reading device having the light guiding member, it is necessary to implement highly accurate positioning by taking into consideration a positional relationship thereof with related members such as a reflecting member.